Spartan 029
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Master Chief is given a covert mission by Doctor Halsey. The mission: raise his young daughter. Failure is NOT an option, more so than ever.
1. Meeting

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd try something new. This was actually a gift for my friend C.E. Gray, but I thought I'd post it too. Info: This is set after Doctor Halsey is arrested and forced to work on the next Spartan. As she was working on Spartan-4, she created a side project. Our story focuses on that side project. In this we are also assuming Parisa is John's lover and dead. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Halo. Also, I would not be able to make this without the information gathering from C.E. Gray (cause I normally know nothing of this game...)  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Meeting

* * *

><p>"John-117." Doctor Halsey calls<p>

"Yes? Doctor?" Master Chief inquires; it has been many years since the doctor last personally requested his help

"I have a more… _covert_ mission for you. It will, without a doubt, take years before completion; but it shouldn't interfere with your usual missions too much." The doctor begins as they walk along the hallways of her laboratory

"Oh? And what is this mission?" Master Chief questions

"Her." The doctor replies as the two enter a room split up by a one-way mirror. In the other side of the room, is a young girl. But that wasn't what shocked John; what shocked him was that she looked like a younger Parisa only with his eyes.

"What is this?" John demanded

"This… is Spartan 029. My greatest success." Halsey replies. "She has Linda's senses, Kelly's speed, Fred's strength, your leadership, can learn anything in a matter of seconds, and her skin has the toughness of a Brute's hide." The doctor paused "She is also basically your and Parisa's daughter."

John turned to Halsey and glared "I'm sterile." He reminded. The silent 'because of _you_' was not missed by the doctor.

"She is a clone from multiple 'donors'. Her main 'donors' just happen to be you and Parisa." Halsey remedied "But as you can tell, she has aspects both in personality and appearance from you and Parisa alike."

"Like what?" Master Chief inquired

"She has your stubbornness and spirit, Parisa's general amiable personality, and both your and Parisa's inherent leadership sense, quick thinking, and general calmness of self. Her ability to keep calm in all situations may be less stable then yours, but that is simply because she has yet to live that long. After all, she was only created a few yeas ago." The doctor replied

"So what do I have to do?" John asks

"Be her father." Halsey begins "She has all the training, all the skills. Now she needs experience… and a support to lean on. And what better support than her 'father'? Especially since her 'mother' isn't exactly of the living world." She ended with a sarcastic smile

Master Chief glared at the doctor for reminding him of that particular failure. "What would happen to her if I said 'no'?"

Halsey smirked "She would be sent to your 'oh so perfect' leaders and her fate will be decided by them."

John understood the hidden meaning. "You're threatening me with my daughter's safety?" he demands

"Oh good. You're already seeing her as your child. That makes this mission easier." The doctor ignored his statement. "If you don't want her to be a simple weapon then take her in, John-117. You failed to save your beloved; here's your chance to save the child instead."

John thought for a couple seconds "Why does she have the Brute's skin?"

"I was wondering when you would bring that up." Halsey mused "I simply fused the Brutes skin type with her own. She also has characteristics from the other aliens, but she has yet to show signs of being capable of bringing them out yet." She explained before looking at John for her next statement "Now, I told you all you should need to know. It's time to ask: do you accept this mission?"

John took one more look to the child; she didn't even _look_ 13 yet and from what the doctor said she was only a few years old. 'She looks so much like you, Parisa…' he thought. Master Chief looked over to the doctor and gave her one word. "Yes."


	2. Target

**To the oh so kind people that reviewed... here is what you have requested! I hope you like it! Once again, the credit for this not being too horribly inaccurate goes to C.E. Gray! C.E., I couldn't do this without you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. if I did, it would have crashed and burned...  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Target

* * *

><p>"Arbiter, you called?" a deep, yet, somewhat unsure voice inquired<p>

"Ah… Rtas Vadamee. Yes, I have something I wish for you to search into." The Arbiter announced calmly

"Oh? And what is that?" Rtas Vadamee questioned

"I have been informed that Dr. Halsey has created yet another Spartan project. Only this time, instead of creating a large force like usual, she only created one Spartan." Arbiter announced

"Only one Spartan?" Rtas Vadamee repeated with shock. 'Surely one would not be of any _real_ help to the human forces…'

"I too am confused with this strange change in the doctor's ways, so I want you to investigate this Spartan 029 and find out why there was only one created." The Master ordered, "Find out what makes this Spartan so special."

"As you wish." Rtas Vadamee obeyed as he bowed respectfully to the Arbiter "But how will I know which one is this new Spartan?" he questioned

The Arbiter smirked "I have heard that this Spartan is like no other, in both appearance and conduct, and that they will be trained by the Demon. Simply keep an eye on the Demon, and you should be able to find this new Spartan." He informed

Rtas Vadamee nodded as he left the room. 'But will it really be that simple?' he wondered, thinking back on all the times the Demon had proved to be a very much worthy adversary. Rtas Vadamee would rather not be on his bad side, but orders are orders. He is to find this new Spartan. After all, even though the Arbiter wishes to create an alliance with the humans he must first make sure there is no danger to his kind. And this new Spartan may be too dangerous to be allowed to live.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in an unknown part of the galaxy<p>

"Has she been created?" a male voice inquired

"Yes. And it seems _he_ has taken ownership of her." Another voice confirmed

"Good. It would be pointless if our possibly newest member is weak." The first mused

"Do you honestly think she will be able to transcend and become one of us?" the other voice asked

"I do not know. All I know is that she has already come closer than any other creature other than our own kind." The first admitted

"I suppose all we can do now is hope them?" the other voice asked, now a little amused

"Well, we can help in the growth, as long as we are subtle." A third voice intervened

"That is true…" the second voice admitted

"Then it is settled. We will do what we can to make the birth of another possible." The first announced

"Of course." The third voice replied, "It is not often we get a chance to have another of our kind. We must do what we can."


	3. Cheyanne

**Hi everyone! Man, I'm on a roll with this! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Master Chief gets awkward! And credit once again goes to C.E. Gray for this not being completely wrong! Yay for slight accuracy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. If I did, it would have never made it past Halo 1.  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Cheyanne

* * *

><p>It took a while for Halsey to be able to finish all the paperwork that would allow John to have Spartan 029 with him and not have any real problems, but after a long week of waiting it was finally time to meet his daughter face-to-face. "I'm still having trouble accepting I technically have a daughter now…" John mused<p>

"_What's there to have trouble with?"_ Cortana questioned from within his helmet. She was there when John was first introduced to his daughter, but chose not to say anything at the time

"Well, I _was_ supposed to be sterile and thus have no children…" John replied wryly

"_Then that makes her all the more precious. I'm willing the bet my memory core that the other Spartan-II's will love her simply because they can pretend she's their child."_ Cortana countered

"Probably…" John agreed, but their conversation was cut short when the door opened revealing Halsey and the new Spartan. Now that John had a closer look at her, she was absolutely nothing like any of the other Spartans. She was barely 5'2", and that was pushing it, appeared to have hardly muscles on her little body, if at all, and had the brightest, most innocent smile John was ever blessed to see. 'Well, one thing is for sure…' John mused 'They'll be shocked as hell to find out she's a Spartan…' Cortana could only agree

"Well, I'll leave her to you. Good luck." Halsey announced as she left the room once the Spartan got inside.

The little girl smiled as she waved goodbye to the doctor before turning around and exclaiming happily "Hi!"

John paused for a second before he replied "Hello little one. I never learned your name."

The Spartan was confused "Name? What's that?"

Even Cortana was shocked _"She doesn't have a name yet? I thought she was aware for three years! They had to call her by __something__!" _she exclaimed

"They do." The little girl replied to Cortana

John stared. "You can hear her?" he asked, not believing what he just heard

The child nodded "They called my 'Spartan 029'. I don't know what this name is, though…"

"_You poor thing… A name is something that is granted upon you by your parents, guardians, or anyone really. It is basically a label in which to distinguish you from others. But 'Spartan 029' is closer to a title than a name." _Cortana explained

"Oh~." The child stated in awe "Then what's your names?"

"_My name is Cortana. As you can tell, I am an A.I. The man before you is named John. But he's called Master Chief by anyone that doesn't know him personally."_ Cortana introduced

"But since I'm taking care of you… I guess you're better off calling me something like… 'Father'." John managed to muster. Cortana had to watch herself; otherwise she would be rolling over laughing at how awkward and nervous John was in this situation.

'_The man that has gone against impossible situations without blinking is stuttering while trying to talk to his daughter! Oh if only someone could see this…' _Cortana thought in amusement to John

'Quiet you.' John mentally growled, so his daughter wouldn't notice their mental conversation

"In that case... I've always liked the way 'Father' sounded" The child mused, "It's nice to finally meet you father!" the child exclaimed with glee

John didn't know what to say. It's been far too long since he's had a conversation anything close to this. "Well, I suppose I'll have to figure out a name for you since Halsey had conveniently _forgot_ to…" he mused. John thought for a good number of seconds. "How about 'Cheyanne'?"

"Cheyanne?" the child asked

John nodded "Yes. From now on, your name will be Cheyanne. Welcome to the family."

Cheyanne smile happily back.


	4. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
